villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Engineer (Plants vs. Zombies)
The Engineer is one of the secondary antagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. He is an undead engineer who takes parts in fighting plants. History ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series The Engineer appeared in the Garden Warfare series as a playable character on the Zombies' side. His primary weapon is Concrete Launcher. In Battle for Neighborville, he is a playable character of Support class. Additionally, all of his old abilities were replaced with the new ones. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' The Engineer returned in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes as four separate zombie cards: Zombot Drone Engineer Zombot Drone Engineer is a Mustache Science Zombie card of Brainy class. He costs 2, with his rarity is Premium - Uncommon. Zombot Drone Engineer's traits are Gravestone (he hides in a gravestone until it's time for tricks), and his strengths and healths are 1/4. When either he or another science zombie deals damages, that zombie's strength gets increased by 1. Electrician The electrician is a Mustache Science Zombie card of Brainy class. He costs 3, with his rarity is Premium - Super Rare. Electrician's trait is Gravestone (he hides in a gravestone until it's time for tricks). Both of his strength and health are 2. When being revealed, either him or another zombie does a bonus attack Bungee Plumber Bungee Plumber is a Professional Mustache trick card of Crazy Class, which is based on the Plumber, one of the Engineer's variant. The card costs 1, and its rarity is Basic - Common. When played, the Plumber drops down and deal with 2 damages to either a plant or the Plant Hero. Landscaper The landscaper is a Professional Mustache Zombie card of Heart Class, which is based on the Engineer's variant with the same name. He costs 3, and his rarity is Premium - Super Rare. Landscaper's trait is Gravestone (he hides in a gravestone until it's time for tricks). Both of his strength and health are 2. When revealed, he reduces a plant's strength and health by 2. Variants *Welder *Painter *Mechanic *Electrician *Plumber *Landscaper *Sanitation Expert *Roadie Z *AC Perry Powers and Abilities *'Concrete Laucnher': It is a weapon that shoots out concretes that can deal splash damages to plants. *'Sonic Grenade': He can throw a grenade that stuns all plants in a small radius and forces all burrowed Chompers out of the ground. **'Proximity Sonic Mine:' A landmine that can stun all plants five seconds when they are close to it, and like its predecessor, it forces all burrowed Chompers out of the ground. *'Big Bolt Blaster': He can rapidly fire multiple bolts from this kind of weapon. **'Bedazzled Bolt Blaster': It is a reskinned version of the Big Bolt Blaster. *'Jackhammer': A jackhammer that allows Engineers to travel faster. **'Turbo Jackhammer': An upgraded version of the jackhammer, it can travel faster but last in a shorter amount of time. *'Bullhorn Swarm': He can deploy a group of megaphones that can stun plants and burrowed chompers. *'Heavy Helper': He can summon a turret that can buff weapons of allies nearby. *'Double Time ': He can deploy a speed boost pad. Zombot Drone The Zombot Drone is one of the abilities for the Engineer. It is a drone that flies and attacks plants with the Zombot Laser. A variant of it is the Rocket Drone, a drone with higher health. It can drop a cone that deals 25 damages in a targeted radius. Powers and Abilities *'Flight': The Drone can fly at different heights. *'Cone Strike': It can drop explosive cones that deal with damages to plants in a targeted radius. Other appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies'' comics Engineer appeared in the Garden Warfare comics as one of the supporting antagonists who take parts in fighting plants. Gallery ZomiesHD.jpg|Engineer with the rest of the zombies. Rocket_DroneGW1.png|Rocket Drone ElectricianH.png|Electrician Bungee_PlumberH.png|Bungee Plumer LandscaperH.png|Landscaper Pvz-text-embed-image-zombie-05.png Trivia *The engineer has a visible butt crack in the back. However, the only variants who do not have it are Welder and Landscaper. *In the comic, he is always referred to as Gene Error by Dr. Zomboss, which means his real name could be Gene, although it has yet to be confirmed. **The name Gene Error was used for his NPC variant in Garden Warfare 2. Navigation Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:One-Man Army Category:Dimwits Category:Immortals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Ensemble Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Plants vs. Zombies Villains